


Ideas for stories (I dont write.)

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Exactly as the title says.Here a few ideas that I hope someone can write sometime, (in which I write a list of fics I would like to see.)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Ideas for stories (I dont write.)

————  
Ideas!  
————  
> A Quackity centered fic. Please.  
> Classic sbi family shenanigans, maybe some hurt/comfort, maybe some deep inner thoughts/regret.  
> (Anything well written that isn't just a skephalo or dnf fic, please give me recommendations )  
> Villain Wil and Villain Schlatt, there's no good side right now.  
> An among us au  
> Eret. Our bi queen. Fluff. Lonely castle.  
> Songfics please they're so underappreciated.

————  
Take a few Reccomendations  
————  
> "A thousand wishes but none of them can compare to your light", by Xernia.  
> "There's a reason", by itisjosh  
> "Between dreams and memories - an smp retelling", by Salty_Sam  
> "Eyes", by Anonymous. (Work: I couldn't sleep and I'm sleep deprived, Enjoy)  
> "Technoblade wasn't stupid", by SootStuff  
> "Sometimes family is the people you pick", by lonelychez  
> "There are a hundred people that will listen to you cry", by reversustenebris

(there are more but I'll update this chapter sometime)

**Author's Note:**

> Please write any of these I'm desperate for a good fix with these


End file.
